Our Fairytale Ending
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Post Castle season 6 finale my take on how I would like to see it resolved. Spoliers for , For Better or Worse


This is my take on the finale I'm still in shock that Marlowe did that to us! So everything is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Yeah right if I owned Castle we would have had a beautiful Caskett wedding last night instead of our hearts being ripped out. All I own is all 5 seasons on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a t-shirt and a calendar

Our Fairytale Ending

Kate sprang from the old fashion Rolls Royce choking on the smell of smoke and burning rubber she ran toward the smoke gasping at what she saw. Castle's car crushed, mangled and in flames. "No! Rick!" she cried out as her heart raced and tears filled her eyes. She moved toward the hill if he was in there she had to get him out.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her holding her back "Rick?" she whimpered

Esposito felt his own heart break at the sound of her voice and the fiery remains of Castle's car "Come on chica you shouldn't be here" he started to pull her away.

"No! Javi let go! I have to help Rick" she cried fighting to get out of the Latino detective's arms.

"Kate if he's in there it's already too late" Espo whispered in a sad voice

Esposito took Kate back to their Hamptons home where Martha and Alexis greeted them with worried expressions.

"Katherine darling what's wrong why do you smell like smoke" Martha asked

Kate looked at Castle's mother and daughter she knew she hand to tell them "Ri..Rick h..he, hi..his car h..he's g…gone" she rambled tears filling her eyes again.

Alexis looked at her confused "Kate dad's" but before she could finish a familiar male voice interrupted

"Right here" the voice finished for her.

Kate was sure she was hearing things she slowly looked over and saw Castle standing there alive, he had a small cut on his forehead and was a little dirty but alive.

"Rick!" she ran to him falling into his arms "I…I thought you were dead yo…your car th…the fire"

He held her tight breathing in the scent of cherries "I know but I'm here I told you I wanted to marry you and I wasn't going to let anything stop me from doing just that"

"W…What happened how did you get out" she asked running her hand over his chest never being so grateful to feel his heart beat under her fingertips.

"I promise I'll tell you everything Kate but first" he smiled slowly lowering to one knee "Kate Houghton Beckett, Will you marry me right here, right now"

Kate nodded her tears of sorrow replaced with tears of happiness "Yes Richard Alexander Edgar Rodgers Castle I'll marry you right here right now"

After cleaning up and tending to the cut on his head Castle now stood at the alter set up in his back yard he watches Lanie, Jenny and Madison descend down the isle with Esposito, Ryan and Alexis all the four women looked beautiful in dark green.

The bridal march began Kate appeared on Jim's arm. She had cleaned up too. She never looked more beautiful than she did wearing her mom's dress. He watched the older man walk toward him. Jim takes her hand placing it in Castle's "Take care of her son" he whispers with a smile.

"Always" Castle smiles they turn to face the priest and finally become husband and wife.

Later at the reception Castle requests a song when it starts to play he takes his new wife's hand leading her to the dance floor together they slowly sway to the music. Castle starts to sing along

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me_

Tears glazed Kate's hazel eyes as she listened to her husband serenade her. She laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed gently till the song's end.

Later than night they were laying on the huge bed in their Hamptons bedroom candle light filled the room "Mmm I love you Rick Castle" Kate moaned softly as Castle kissed her neck.

He smiles against her skin "I love you too Kate Castle" he grinned loving how that sounded that she was really his wife now.

Kate pulls away suddenly "That's right we're married now so what happened how did you get out of that car" she asked

"You know what lets not ruin the moment lets just enjoy newlywed bliss a little longer" he kissed her shoulder as he started to unbutton the back of her wedding dress. There would be plenty of time for him to tell her how his father had showed up killing the goons in the black SUV that ran him off the road, then pulling his only son from the wreaked car just before it burst into flames she didn't need to know those goons were sent by Bracken that he some how still had control even in jail. No tonight all she needed to know that he was here and that he loved her.

"But you promised to tell me after I married you" she looked up at him her words breaking him from his thoughts.

"And I will but not tonight" he smiled "tonight I just want to make love to my wife over and over then fall asleep holding her in my arms.

"Your wife would love that" Kate grinned "but no rough stuff for awhile we wouldn't want to hurt the baby" she bit her lip.

"Okay no rough…" he trailed off "Baby" he looked down at her

She nodded "I kept feeling like I was going to be sick I thought it was the stress of losing our venue, Rogan my dress but it wasn't Lanie ran a blood test I'm pregnant" she said softly a twinkle in her eyes "I was so scared Rick I though I lost you that I'd have to do this alone" tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Hey its okay I'm here always" he took her hand putting it on his chest to feel his heart.

Kate smiled and pulled him down to her kissing him. He kissed back as he slowly removed her dress. Moving his lips down her body he stopped at her still flat stomach he rubbed it kissing it gently. They were finally Mr. and Mrs. Castle and had created a tiny little life currently growing in his wife's womb. They finally had their fairytale ending and he vowed to himself he'd never let anyone or anything rip them apart or destroy the happiness they both wanted and deserved.

Author's Note: Howdy Caskett lovers Okay so last night still makes my heart hurt I had to write this I don't know how good it is so please be kind I just needed to heal some of my feels. Castle will be fine Kate will marry him right guys?! Caskett hugs all around. Oh BTW I understand being upset with Andrew but please Castle fandom stop hating on Nathan its not his fault. oh and the lyrics Castle sings to Kaye is from "All of Me" by Jon Legend I thought the song was so Caskett if you've never heard it go listen!


End file.
